


Misplaced

by amuk



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't belong in this time, in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Not very happy with the ending--I probably should extend this later. When I can think of something. Other than that, I really wanted to write something like this. 
> 
> Day / Theme: Feb 8 / Satin in a coffin

He can still feel the mud sometimes, slipping around him like a wet coffin. His breaths are ragged and his body is bleeding and soon there is nothing but darkness.

Kanda can still feel that death, still feel the emptiness and crushing release. That is where he should have gone, all those years ago. That is where he should have stayed, forgotten and buried and vanished with time. 

Instead he is seeing the blue sky once more and remembering (remembering always and forever) about yellow flowers and broken promises and a boy who just couldn't last.

(that's twice he's failed, twice too many)

This is a world he doesn't belong in. A world he should abandon as soon as he can.

Yet...Lenalee is calling for him and Lavi is grinning slyly and Allen has started yet another inane thought. They move and slip and fall in place beside him as he walks, putting footholds in this era, trails that he follows deeper and deeper into their world.

For while he should not be in this time, he cannot deny his existence in their world.


End file.
